


slip 'n slide

by Summer_Pond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Bodily Fluids, Diplomacy, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Tentacles, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Lance gets wrecked by tentacles while Shiro and Keith watch the show.Business as usual.





	slip 'n slide

**Author's Note:**

> early merry christmas everyone 
> 
> Kink Meme Fill for Ella28

“So what’s the stitch Princess?”

 

The Blue Paladin sauntered into the room, limbs loosened and gait carefree. The rest of the Voltron members and co. were already chatting as Lance entered. Topics spreading about as Pidge and Hunk were discussing a subject being expressed in fierce nods and sparkles in excited eyes.

 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Lance,” Allura hummed almost knowingly, as Lance waved off the insinuation.

 

Shiro and Keith were huddled closely, mummers being spread as they gave each other curious gazes. Lance slipped in-between, capturing both his boyfriend’s attention.

 

“Don’t mind me here boys.” Lance teased out as he made himself comfortable by slouching against Keith, who rolled his eyes but made no move to shove Lance off.  Shiro gave a grin to his newly arrived boyfriend, slipping his bionic hand with the Cuban boy’s fingers and rubbing the skin with tenderness.

 

Allura cleared her throat and everyone’s attention turned to her as the Altean royalty began to convey the schedule. 

 

“There is a celebration in the Certa Planet which would correlate in a perfect time for Voltron to offer a diplomatic meeting while the Anguis people are in a happy mood.” Allura spoke, not wavering as Coran let the holographic representation of the Planet appear in neon blue.

 

“Shiro, Keith and Lance. I have decided the three of you will act as representatives of Voltron to the Anguis inhabitants. Join them in the celebration and offer our assistance for any future problems that may arise in our fight against the Galran Empire. Pidge, Hunk and Coran will return to the Space-Mall to replenish our supplies. I will stay on the Ship for to deal with any possible situations. Is that acceptable with everyone?” Allura finished with a smile as she scanned everyone’s reactions.

 

“You got it.” Lance breezily answered as Keith gave a firm nod.

 

“Understood Princess.” Shiro answered before his grin grew larger. “Autobots roll out!”

 

Lance guffawed, Pidge snickered and Hunk gave a short laugh. For Allura and Coran, the Earthen reference flew over their heads. Keith, however, had a blank stare which received admonished reactions.

 

“No! You’re telling me you’ve never seen Transformers?” Lance accused, pointing at Keith.

 

“Transformers wha—?” The question trailed off as Keith shrugged his shoulders, “Should I have?”

 

“Heck yeah dude,” Lance raved, “It’s like a childhood classic.”

 

Keith seemed mildly ruffled in being left out, avoiding Lance’s stare. The Blue Paladin sighed. “Okay, Pidge if you see any Transformers merchandise when you’re at the Mall make sure to get it alright?”

 

“You got it.” Pidge answered back, giving a thumbs up to Lance.

 

Allura stepped off the platform, moving towards the trio. “While this is in all technical terms a Diplomatic mission, it is also a celebration of sorts so all you should enjoy yourself as well. I believe the term is ‘mixing business with pleasure’.” Allura clapped her hands as Lance huffed.

 

“Ah, Princess, the idiom is ‘don’t mix business with pleasure’, not that we would have any trouble with keeping to the status quo, right my guys?”

 

“Professionalism is Voltron’s middle name.” Shiro wryly commented.

 

“Voltron has a middle name…?” Keith injected looking adorably confused.

 

Lance gave a saddened look to his partner, “Keith, you have much to learn my dear Padawan.”

 

“Again with these references..!” Keith blew out a hot breath of air, irritation tinging his posture.

 

“Relax darlin’, I love you, your pop-culture faults and all.” Lance joked as Shiro patted Keith’s back.

 

“It’s alright, we’ll catch up to speed. It won’t be long before you drop your own references.” Shiro commented, his heavy arm laying on Keith’s shoulders for comfort.

 

“However, please do try and stay on Mission,” Allura intervened, “To avoid a situation like last time does not occur again. No certain...distractions and disappearances.” She finished her advice with steel in her eyes.

 

The three of them gulped. Sometimes things got a little topsy-turvy with the three of them in a relationship. And certain things and sounds that the other crew probably could have lived without being exposed to.

 

“It was one time!”

 

“That I know of.” Allura primly remarked before shooing her Paladins to their Lions. 

 

_____

 

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,” Lance whistled as their Lions entered the atmosphere of the Certa Planet.

 

“Somewhere over the rainbow...” Shiro carolled, “Where the skies are…orange..?”

 

Indeed, the Certa atmosphere was layered in a thick orange pattern with green cumulus clouds rather than the Earthen fluffy white. The geography down below, as the Lions got ready to land, was densely covered in deep purple, the tops of massive trees that the three of them realized as they got ready to be greeted by the inhabitants. Thick trunks, the size of almost a car length bundled themselves on the gravelly rock that was the Planet’s ground. 

 

“Here, there be land.” Lance declared as finally all three of them hit ground-level.

 

“And here the people are to invite us. Remind you of anything back home?” Keith pondered.

 

The Aliens were tall and scaly, with flat faces and exposed skin ribbed with dull textures similar to lizards back home. They wore paint on their skin, bright blue stripes across their face and thin arms with pristine white jagged teeth that glinted against their long purple tongue.

 

“Well, very low-key Atlantis-esque designs right?” Lance squinted as he left Blue’s cockpit.

 

“I was thinking more Aztec fashion,” Keith replied before stopping. “What Atlantis designs?”

 

“Movie night,” Shiro interrupted, “We’re having a movie night someday and both of us are going to educate you.” Keith pouted.

 

“Now come on Grumpy-pants, even Shiro knows more than you and he’s old.” Lance airily joked.

 

“Not that old,” Shiro winked back, “I just like to keep up with what’s popular.”

 

The trio hushed in their jabs as the Leader of the Anguis people stepped forward.

 

“Greetings Paladins of Voltron, I am pleased you have made arrival to our humble Planet and we are ecstatic to know that you are defending us from the Galran Empire. We will be happy to discuss the arrangements of our Planet’s resources to your quest, but for now please let us show you our beautiful Certa region in all its form.” The leader of the Anguis people boomed his introduction while the claps and cheers of the Aliens surrounded Keith, Lance and Shiro.

 

“I am the Black Paladin, Shiro. This is the Red Paladin, Keith and the Blue Paladin, Lance.” Shiro introduced themselves, “We are humbled to be in your presence.”

 

The Anguis Leader stared at each Paladin, appearing to be in thought. “We have heard rumors of several of the Paladins are romantically together, would that include any of you?”

 

“Ah, yes.” Shiro confusedly answered, “We are, all three of us. Will that be an issue?” Shiro slowly expressed, as Keith crossed his arms and Lance fidgeted on the spot as an attempt to ease the tension.

 

The Anguis Leader took another look at the three of them, flitting his large yellow eyes over the posture of each Paladin. He whispered something to another of the Aliens who nodded from the Leader’s words. “No problem at all. We are glad to entertain Paladins who are together to our rich history. A most opportune of moments.”

 

“We are grateful you want to join the Coalition. What will be occurring during your festival?” Shiro politely asked as Lance sneakily nudged Keith and whispered.

 

“Look at him, taking charge and blinding these people with the ‘Shiro Smile’, it's so beautiful to see in action.” Lance had puffed out with pride and Keith returned the nudge playfully with his own.

 

The Anguis Leader twitched but continued to pay his attention to Shiro. “We are celebrating the formation of our precious Planet, eons ago this land was inhabitable until our ancestors performed a sacrifice that appeased the land. Every anniversary, we celebrate this bond and remember what our civilization is built on.” The leader explained in calm words.

 

“Sacrifice, eh.” Lance muttered to Keith, “Sounds foreboding. Super scary. You’ll think the land eats people? Is that even possible?”

 

“Well, I’ve seen things that normal people would never think could occur so at this point, sure.” Keith lightly shrugged, “Allura did say that these people were peaceful though, so maybe not?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance hummed, “Should be fine then, nothing terrifying like Aztec sacrifices.” Grinning, the Cuban boy tilted his head and waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Does the Red or Blue Paladin have any questions?” The low voice of the Anguis Leader startled the two of them who jumped apart, almost like they were two guilty schoolchildren being told off by the Principal.

 

“We’re fine.” Keith answered quickly, waving off the curious gaze the Anguis Leader pertained, “Are we starting a tour?”

 

“We indeed are,” The Alien politely gestured his clawed hands at a pathway that had been made as his people parted so the Paladins could follow. “There is much to go through in landmarks for our Planet, we should make haste so that you may enjoy all of them before you must return to your duties.”

 

“Cool, lead the way…uh..Anguis Leader.” Lance yammered out.

 

“You may call me Fel,” The Anguis Leader explained, “Fel of the House Frigirdi at your service.”

 

“Well Fel, we shouldn’t be taking up too much of your time,” Shiro gave a quick glance to his boyfriends, “We don’t have any questions now but I’m sure once we start the tour it’ll pop up.”

 

They began to trod across the dirt, mossy in color and sandy in texture. Fel pointed out the oddly colored trees, and the fruit that when bloomed produced large yellow rectangular-shaped treats that tasted of strong sourness, a delicacy among the Anguis people. They trailed across the uneven ground, as Fel retold the Planet’s entire history in one seemingly long breath.

 

“Do you think Fel needs to breathe or can we just chalk it up to _Aliens_?” Lance held his hands up in mock-attempt to replicate the reference, looking at his bored boyfriends. Shiro was trying to appear interested, but most of his attention was being directed at how Keith was gnawing at his bottom lip in disinterest.

 

“Maybe it's both.” Shiro responded, gray eyes gawking at Keith’s continuous plush lips being nibbled at, thin sheen of saliva covering the crevice.  

 

Keith noticed the attention, his lips lifting up into a smirk. “What’s wrong Shiro, getting a little distracted are we?”

 

“No, of course not.” Shiro spluttered out, “I was just thinking about how you two weren’t paying attention when Fel was introducing himself.”

 

“Is that so,” Keith cheekily hummed, ”Sorry. Both of us were witnessing you turn on your charm to the Anguis Leader.”

 

“Turning something else on if you know what I mean,” Lance injected smoothly as Shiro shook his head in disbelief. Lance blew a mock-kiss to Shiro who mimed taking the floating affection before shoving into a blender and switching on the invisible appliance.

 

“I probably walked into that didn’t I.” Shiro blew out a breath, “Honestly, you two. Seriously, keep your minds on the mission and not your pants.”

 

“Aw, but even Allura said we could enjoy ourselves,” Lance cooed, “Business mixed with pleasure.”

 

“Are you serious? You’re the one who corrected her on the idiom.” Shiro bluntly remarked.

 

“Shush, I didn’t realize how boring the mission was. Methinks there was a reason Allura sent us off on this mission. I mean, there’s not much we have to do, so she’s totally giving us time to ourselves.” Lance lazily grinned out.

 

“An entire mission with just the three of us with a Diplomatic intent.” Keith retorted, “Definitely time for us to relax, Shiro, seriously you don’t need to be so high-strung.” Keith paced himself to Shiro’s gait and gently bumped the older man’s bicep. _“Relax_.”

 

“You guys are making this hard...” Shiro began before he scrunched up his brows, “Wait. Don-“

 

“That’s what he said.” Lance finished with his signature finger-guns.

 

Keith snorted while Shiro shook his head in horror again.

 

“Both of you are ridiculous. Honestly, why do I put up with you two?” Shiro lamented with farce.

 

“…‘cause you love how charming Keith is obviously.” Lance battered his eyelashes flirtatiously, making a pouty kissy-face in humor. 

 

“Of course. How could I ever forget?” Shiro played on.

 

“That and you like how flexible Lance is.” Keith bantered, waving his hand like a fan, “Why, I know how hot and bothered you get when Lancey-Lance busts out the limber moves.” Keith leered towards Shiro with a knowing look.

 

“Stop, both of you. We’re on an import—“ Shiro started before seeing matching ‘ _are you sure you want to say that’_ expressions of his partner’s faces, “—a mission that Allura has decided we should see through to the end. Which means, both of you need to behave yourself.”

 

“Oh, come on Shiro. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” Lance cackled, “We’re having fun, we deserve that much don’t you think after saving the Universe over and over again…” The joke trailed off as the trees that encompassed the landscape began to weed out and more space was filled with vines and wild natural growth sweeping over their surroundings. Instantly, a serious tone encompassed the area and the growing silence indicated that even Fel had stopped speaking.

 

Towering over them with multiple levels was a stone temple, ashen in its color, strong geometrical shapes stacking on top of each other. Glowing light emanating from the stone walls themselves in trails of teal gave the building a growing use of a beacon, drawing all those who were exposed to it like a moth to a flame. The place was decorated with aqua-colored vines that draped over the top of the temple while columns of light grey holding up the rectangular roof.

 

Lance whistled. “Now that is what I call a place of worship.”

 

Fel vocalized his thanks. “I am delighted the Blue Paladin agrees on this wondrous sanctuary. You can express your appreciation here,” Fel held out his scaly hand and Lance raised his eyebrows before gently placing his own palm across the Alien’s. “Place your hand on the wall like this…”

 

Lance followed the action, gingerly pressing his palm against the wall. As he did, streaks of teal flowed from the position of his hand and up, like strands that rippled through the temple. “Wow, that’s not something you see everyday. So the temple, can like understand me?”

 

Fel hummed, “Of sorts. Yes, I believe you can see it that way.” 

 

Keith made a move towards the wall. “Ah, the temple is adequate with one shown thanks. You do not need to express any gratitude Red Paladin…” Fel hurriedly conveyed with a frantic voice.   

 

Keith stopped in his actions, confused and chucked a look at Shiro who only shrugged and mouthed ‘Alien Customs’.

 

“Okay, so what’s in here then.” Shiro steered the conversation back on track and Fel brightened in intensity.

 

“Well, Paladins. This is the place where our Ancestors made their first sacrifice to the land. And has continued from generation to generation, passed down like an heirloom.” Fel expressed as he gestured to the three of them to follow him. The rest of their entourage had stood still as this was occurring, only offering deep bows as the Paladins trailed inwards, away from the light.

 

Inside, it was almost a different world. The thick slabs of stone blocked out the natural light, with only the glow of blue fire giving enough light for the individuals to walk through the entrance.

 

_Splash_

 

“Oh jeez, what’s this?” Lance complained as he felt his boot hit something wet. “Oh, that’s just nasty.” He turned his head and squinted into the darkness, puddles of whatever this slime seemed to appear all over the walls and the ground. The blue flames illuminated the mess that seemed to occur all over the stone ground as cracks in the terrain cupped the green material.

 

Keith gave a cursory peek to Lance’s situation, mirth casting in his violet eyes as Lance shook off the offending goo with a vicious swing of his leg. However, his thoughts were focusing on the etches that he tried to make out from the large walls. Something was illustrated on the sides, but with the poor lighting, he wasn’t quite sure what to make out what was occurring. He could see…maybe some braids…Braids of something that was holding something up, he wasn’t quite sure…?

 

The three of them found themselves in continued silence, and Shiro worriedly turned back to ask Fel something only to see nothing behind him. “Fel…? What is going on…?”

 

_Boom_

 

A loud thud resounded throughout the temple. The sudden sound captured the trio’s attention. Their entrance had been blocked off, the doors swinging shut. Shiro had advanced forward to try and pry it open with no success as the material seemingly stuck together.

 

“It looks like we’re stuck. I can’t believe the Anguis would do this us, to the Universe.” Shiro huffed out, irritation bleeding through.

 

“Heyy, Allura did say it was a peaceful celebration. Like she emphasized that we should stick to our mission and she wouldn’t do that if she knew that this Planet was bloodthirsty right?” Lance tried to reason when Shiro had started banging on the doors.

 

“Aliens can change after ten thousand years,” Keith replied, “Maybe we could try and find another door in this building.”

 

“..there could be an exit. Most temples have various entryways. Let’s move forward and see if we find somewhere to get out.” Shiro commanded, pacing forward.

 

The three of them stuck together, hearing the _drip_ and _drop_ of the liquid found everywhere in the place pacing a rhythm.

 

“I don’t know about you but I’m getting a really off feeling about this place.” Lance complained as he walked in-between Keith and Shiro.

 

“Are you scared, Lance?” Keith baited, pushing the strange images he saw to the back of his mind. “Do you need to be protected?’”

 

“Hey shut it.” Lance grouched, “I am perfectly capable of defending myself.”

“He completely can, Keith come on. Lay off.” Shiro shooed off Keith’s teasing vibe.

 

“See! Shiro agrees. You’re just a meanie Keithy-poo.” Lance pouted, latching himself to Shiro’s bionic arm.

 

“I am not,” Keith scoffed, “You’re just a scaredy-cat.”

 

“Me? Says the one who sulks and walks around like a grumpy cat.” Lance shot back. ”You’re more of a cat than me. What do you think Shiro?”

 

Shiro placed his palms up in surrender, “Can’t both of you be representations of cats?” 

 

The trio arrived at the last room, a spacious place filled with nothing. There was nothing the eye could see beyond the flames placed near the doorway and they cautiously stepped forward. Their battle skills tensed in for high-alert as they could sense something existing in the room. Breathing and alive but invisible to the naked eye.

 

More splashes.

 

“Eugh! Enough with this slime everywhere. This is going to be a pain to clean.” Lance angrily huffed out, stomping on the ground for good measure.

 

The ground moved.

 

Lance blinked a few times to make sure. Yeah, he totally imagined that happening right?

 

The goo rapidly converged together, vibrating as the green material transformed into something solid, thick and shiny. Spreading out like spiny fingers, crawling across the stone floor and creeping upon the walls, scaling the prison like a starving creature, salivating with fluid running along the tentacles. 

 

“Okay, that’s definitely not normal.” Lance uttered watched as the tentacles slithered closer.

 

“We’re in Space. I really doubt what constitutes for normal is the same compared to Earth.” Keith growled out, as the three of them huddled closer, each respective Bayard raised in preparation, stilled and tense.

 

“Watch yourself,” Shiro spoke, sliding his eyes from the nearing slithering mess to his boyfriends, “Don’t let them get through our formation.”

 

“Yeah buddy, I got it.” Lance raised his gun, the Sharpshooter poised for action.

 

The tentacles slathered in an unknown liquid which were slowly creeping closer, inch by inch suddenly shot out towards the three of them, too fast for their brains to process. Thick ropes wrapped around protective gear pulled the Paladins from the level ground, separating themselves from each other.

 

“Oh crap!” Lance shouted, seeing how he was pushed away from his lovers, the tentacles huddled around his armor and lifted him up from the ground. Smooth panes of the armor being swallowed up by green. Suspended meters above the hard ground, dangling precariously by the creature, Lance squeaked as his Bayard dropped below and clattered upon the floor. His position made him stare into the emptiness, unable to crane his neck to catalogue his lovers at all.

 

“Well, I’ve seen enough Hentai to know where this is going...” Lance weakly joked as he squinted to the darkness in front of him.

 

“Lance. This isn’t the time for your jokes! Are you alright?” A worried sentence sprang from behind, as Lance concentrated at straining to hear his partners who were trying to batter away their own share of the slivering tentacles.

 

“I’m fine. I think. My Bayard is useless now since it's on the floor.” Lance conveyed with a tilt of his head to the ground.

 

Keith’s Bayard had been knocked away, much too far that the Red Paladin could not reach his weapon, with the shifting mess of the tentacles wrapped around the Paladin so that there was more green than white armor.

 

Shiro didn’t seem to have any better luck, with the active glow of his Bayard slicing through continuous grabs of green tentacles seemingly leading to further frustration. A renewed strength with more cuts agitated the sentient appendages which lashed out by intensifying its grip around Lance’s torso, the strength of the creature crushing the Blue Paladin’s windpipe.

 

“S-s-stop…” Lance wheezed out, the constriction slowly closing his airway, “Shiro, stop!”

 

The Black Paladin threw his head up to the cries of his partner, stopping his imminent action of slicing and dicing the pesky tentacles. With worry furrowed on the oldest man’s brows, Shiro stilled in his actions, staring at the tentacles around Lance’s torso loosened and the Blue Paladin made a heaving breath, fresh air flowing through the Cuban boy’s lungs.

 

“Well now what do we do?” Keith angrily commented, watching as some of the tentacles slid away into the shadows of the colossal stone building.

 

“I think the tentacles are alive, as in they react to our actions.” Shiro slowly articulated. “Most likely they want something specific from us…”

 

The tentacles wrapped around Lance began to secrete a substance that melted the Blue Paladin’s armor. The hardened white armor began to melt away from existence, drawing sounds from Lance’s mouth that was packaged in squeaks and spluttering.

 

“Are you okay Lance?” Keith’s worried voice sprang out, “Are you hurt at all?”

 

“Y-yeah. I’m okay. The things haven’t hurt me yet,” Lance shouted while he tried to move his head around to little success, “Are you guys alright?”

 

Keith and Shiro grunted as the soft tentacles wrapped around their torsos firmly pulled them down to the floor, forcing them to their knees, their armored kneecaps hitting the ground with a _thud_.

 

“Well, it could be worse.” Shiro said.

 

“It also could be a lot better.” Keith snarled out, watching as the thinner tentacles mass writhed across his armor and bounded his arms behind his back, similar to what Shiro was going through. “Such as these things...not making us defenceless.”

 

“At least you’re not worried about being randomly dropped from a height.” Lance stated back with worry.

 

“Perhaps these things are friendly. I mean the Anguis wouldn’t want to lead us to our deaths considering we’re Paladins of Voltron?” Shiro tried to slide some logic into the conversation.

 

Just as Shiro uttered the words, the tentacles perked up – the smaller ones lifted themselves off Lance’s black undersuit – and thicker bloated tentacles with a clear texture slithered over and pumped pink liquid all over the Paladin’s coverings. Within an instant, the thin protection melted away, gathering more concerned shouts from Shiro and Keith who witnessed it occur.

 

“Lance?!”

 

“Uh, Okay! This is getting a little too exposed for my liking.” Lance squeaked out trying to move his bounds to no avail, “I am not sure if I’m okay with this.”

 

Lance’s tan skin had begun to poke out from the melting mess that was his undersuit and he wiggled uncomfortably when goosebumps began to appear from the sudden cool air. His face was flushed, and he was sure the rest of his body was a similar shade too from his unplanned nudity. Everything was melting away, and he could feel the cold draft as his soft prick and ass was on display. He couldn’t even cover his hands in embarrassment since they were tied behind his back from strong thin tentacles that trailed over his torso. These ones were green in color, twitching and fumbling across his torso, sweeping across his nipples and hardening the nubs. They pinched and tugged at his chest, and Lance couldn’t help but whimper as they latched onto his nipples, all smooth pane of skin being touched by the creature.

 

The tentacles rubbed all over Lance's body, drenching a sweet scent that oozed as each thin strip twirled across his bare skin. Grasping and clutching around his flesh, tenderly stroking his supple thighs, wrapping around his wrists and arms in a frenzy, strapping themselves across Lance's torso. Each slimy tendril's presence was felt by Lance as it moved freely around across the Cuban boy’s entire exposed skin. They pulled his legs apart, quickly groping his thighs, sliding their sticky trail across him, as Lance felt the warmth of the lukewarm liquid on his bare skin sending tingles across his spine. He felt a few brave thin tentacles start sliding down from his spine until they were pressing against his ass, and began to creep closer to his lower entrance.

 

‘ _They wanted to..!’_ Lance furiously thought. He tried to wiggle more but the steel hold the larger tentacles had on his body meant it was futile. 

 

Lance wanted to scream, to alert his situation to his partners, but as soon as he opened his lips, a rush of dripping tentacles snuck in and secreted their juice into his gaping mouth. The tentacles varied in size, some thin; a few of them were no larger than a pencil width, while others were thicker; these ones resembled a width of a cookie, multiple ones transitioning in their soft forms to a more solid texture.

 

The tonic was overpoweringly sweet that ran down his throat like honey, coating his insides with a warm fuzzy feeling. A sudden feeling of drifting along air, of a rich cloying scent filling up his nose and lungs. Was it supposed to be so sweet? Lance wasn’t sure as his thoughts started to fade away, rationality being replaced by a startling desire to be deliciously filled with moving objects inside of him. He couldn’t see his partners, not even as he bent his neck back which the creature reacted as they wrapped across his eyes so that Lance couldn’t gaze at anything properly.

 

The clear tentacles were stringing along themselves across Lance’s eyelids, the heaviness weighing as Lance swallowed the liquid in his mouth, burn travelling down his throat to his stomach. All Lance wanted to was just let the sentient tentacles caress him, cover themselves all over and latch onto his skin. The tentacles seemed to understand his desires, at least he justified that it was a mind-reader of sorts, as they slowly started to spread his legs further so that the dipping tentacles could slip into his asshole.

 

The tentacles stretched Lance out, pulling the pink ring of muscle, and sliding multiple thinner ropes into Lance's empty hole. His entrance had squeezed more liquid from the tentacles as he clenched involuntarily when more of them entered him, gushing out of him to splatter onto the ground. He was wet and sticky, with the sliminess of the ejecting appendages pouring continuous spurts as the previous shower sunk into his skin. Muffled moans spilling out as the wet slime in Lance's mouth transitioned in its form, drenching and dripping from Lance. The embarrassment that had been outlining Lance's stomach had eased away as more of the thick strands prodded at his hole, shoving themselves into Lance's orifices. 

 

Lance could feel himself losing his rational thoughts, the feel and thickness making loud squelching noises as the tentacles rapidly fought each other to slide into Lance's needy hole. The thicker tentacles wrapped around his legs forced himself to open himself not just for himself but also for Red and Black Paladins who had been forced to view this entire segment with rapt attention.

 

‘ _Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look!’_ Lance had shouted in his head, shame scorching on his face.

 

Deep guttural groans seeping out of shocked mouths as Keith and Shiro wiggled in their green binds, unable to remove their gaze from Lance's ass from the violations occurring to their other partner.

 

“Lance, what’s going on…?” Shiro tentatively tried to push out, a blaze of heat burning on his cheeks, unable to tear his gaze from the salacious scene in front. “Are…are you… _Lance_ …” The mentioned boyfriend’s name ended up in a higher inflection like a whine as Shiro lowered his head from shame from being affected by this.

 

“My fucking God.” Keith had whispered out with awe and arousal.” I didn’t know Lance could _take_ that much…” Awkward shuffling as Keith tried to move in his straight-jacket like bounds, a growing pool of desire beginning to cloud his judgments. “Shiro, what…can we do? What should we do? Can we do anything?!”

 

“I-I don’t think we can do much…” Shiro coughed out, turning his head to stare at his arms which had been firmly bound behind. “I’m worried if I use my Bayard the…creature might get violent and with it…so close to Lance he might get hurt…”

 

Lance moaned as his lovers tried to discuss what the situation was in the most rational way possible. This was so abnormal, so insanely peculiar that the fact he was being subjected to it sent a jolt of carnal desire through him, coursing in his veins as he whimpered and whined to be filled more. 

 

 _‘More. More, more, more. Please, I want to be full…_ ’ Lance crowed in his head, embarrassment be damned and the hooded stares from both his boyfriends only fueling the desire flaming in his belly.

 

The tentacles seemed happy to oblige, wrapping their slimy grip across his hardening cock which had thin tentacles wrapped around the base while smooth ropes played with his glistening slit that had been oozing precum from the ministrations done to his body. A large clear tentacle enveloped the entirety of Lance’s penis, pulsating as it surrounded the organ, almost like it was breathing, with each _inhale_ sticking close to the skin before inflating out with each _exhale_. It was enough for a few cycles as Lance felt himself come, his white liquid being sucked up instantly from the organic bag suffocating his dick.

 

 His legs trembled and he blew out a shaky breath from his nose as his first orgasm occurred. The tentacles that had been guiding in and out of his ass which was being spread as minor strands of the creature widened his opening had stilled a little in their movements and decided to creep away and drop to the floor where the two other Paladins were, leaving Lance empty and desperate.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re touching..!” Keith growled out, glaring at the multiple tentacles beginning to surmount his face. The creature paid him no mind and in a flash shoved themselves – as ecstatically as they did to Lance – into Keith’s parched mouth. “ _Mmmpffff!!?”_ Keith tried to express as the tentacles explored the Red Paladin’s mouth, every crevice of his mouth being touched as the ropes slid across his teeth and latched onto his tongue. Gushing out its clear liquid down Keith’s throat, he almost choked, spluttering some of it onto the ground as he wheezed for air when the tentacles retracted from his mouth.

 

“Keith! Are you fine?” Shiro worriedly spoke.

 

The tentacles surrounding Shiro stalled in their movements, almost waiting for Keith to answer, “Y-yeah…I’m okay Babe. Just…is it just me or is it a little hot now?”

 

“I think that’s jus—“ Shiro stated before the tentacles whipped themselves into his open mouth and squirted the same liquid down the Voltron Leader’s throat. Shiro retched, the liquid pouring out in hoarse coughs. Still, a decent amount had streamed down his throat and the effects had begun. Shiro felt a startling amount of lust coursing through him, as he watched the tentacles from his mouth draw upwards again and return back to Lance. Shiro’s body felt light and weak and he relaxed against his green bounds, with the situation of Keith’s almost trying to rut against his armor peeking from the corner of Shiro’s vision. 

 

Lance couldn’t stop the excited mewl trickling out as the tentacles returned back to sag into him. They came back with vigor, sliding themselves inside Lance again, this time with two clear bloated tentacles at the forefront, spongy in texture and slapping against each other as they burrowed into Lance’s cleft at the same time. The Blue Paladin arched his back from the action, gasping and groaning as the objects in his mouth shoved further down, making him almost gag. The two fat tentacles squishing in his hole were fighting against each other to which one could fill themselves completely inside Lance.

 

 _Thwacks_ ringing in the air as smaller tentacles started to be applied to his sticky skin. Writhing in the air, Lance pushed his body back and let _both_ of the squishy clear arms into him. His muffled shouts were stuffed with the tentacles in his mouth, distorting his surprise. The clear texture meant that the entire show could be performed in clarity, to both Keith and Shiro’s hungry gaze, bordering on the lines of desperation for release as they panted and shuffled in their spot.

 

Enraptured they watched as Lance’s reddened hole expanded and contract to almost invisible slippery actions. Watched as the boy’s prick was being milked again when another orgasm overcame him, wracking his body from further stimulation as the tentacles continued their pursuit of Lance’s wet nipples. The tentacles fucked him through the haze, thrusting with no mercy as Lance sobbed and wept from the continued stimulus, still raw from his previous ejaculation. The clear tentacles prodded at his prostate while craning inside his fleshy cave, sweet torture making his hole tight and loose from various movements. The two tentacles that were squashed together expanded, and Lance wanted to scream, as it started to burn, too much, too much…!

 

Another spurt of liquid into his hot mouth was the creature’s response, this time coating his mouth with a tingle as it was absorbed onto his tongue. Lance keened, as it slid down his throat and his muscles relaxed, his limbs feeling heavy as he let the tentacles push themselves into him in a vicious fucking pace. The tentacles finally spurted out a new gush inside his ass, clear liquid this time that filled up him completely, as the mass amount of it flowed out and drenched his thighs and dripped onto the stone ground. Lance felt the tentacles remove themselves and for a second he thought they were done and he could finally be let go.

 

Not quite.

 

He yelped when the thicker tentacles handled him so instead of staring into the darkness he was flipped on his back, face forward so he could see his boyfriends straight on. What a sight it was.

 

The tentacles had decided to melt the area around the Black and Red Paladin’s crotch so that their hardened cocks were exposed, thin tentacles wrapped around each girth and stroking the head while the base had been clenched with a ring of green. Keith and Shiro had matching expressions of rampant want clearly plastered on their face, eyes fixated on Lance’s every action, and ears focused on each slight sound from Lance’s mouth.

 

Panting, Lance tried to gather a lungful of air, exhaling with crimson dashed on his cheeks as he wiggled, his ass bouncing in the air as the tentacles started to lower him to hover above the cold floor. He could drink in the ravenous expressions from each of his boyfriends, could surround himself with their want and their fantasies of joining the twitching mess of the tentacles to slot their own dick into Lance’s orifices.

 

But that was not what the tentacles seemingly desired.

 

The mass of tentacles, individual and varied in their wiggling mess began to fuse together until one large slick pipe of tentacle material was left. It was bigger than anything Lance had taken, almost three lengths of a normal thick one and an angry shade of purple, with tiny heads of twitching tentacles like a sea anemone surrounding the front. Lance swallowed the spit and previous liquid in his mouth with nervousness.

 

Was…was he supposed to be able to take that?

 

The large tentacle slithering itself next to his hole and Lance’s blue eyes widened. Looks like he was.

 

Slowly, very slowly the tentacle nudged itself into Lance’s puffy and used hole, sloppily entering while the tentacles holding him from touching the ground pushed his legs further apart, all exposed for Keith and Shiro’s viewing. Lance couldn’t help but gasp as he watched the sole tentacle get sucked in, disappearing inch by inch. He heard the rumbles from Shiro as the oldest of the three of them gaped at the sight while Keith was chewing on his reddened lips as Lance spread out himself for his boyfriends.

 

Lewd moans flowing out from his mouth as the tentacle swiped itself inside Lance, the head of it poking and prodding at his prostate. It felt so delectable, so hot and burning that Lance couldn’t help by sigh and mumble his need for something faster.

 

“F-Faster. Please, go faster..!” Lance cried out, pleading with the sentient creature.

 

The tentacles followed his request, quickening its pace but still made sure that Lance was not in any extreme pain as it started to glide in and out. The girth of the solid object made Lance pant as he took each thrust with excitement. The tentacle fucked him deep until he felt like was going to overflow with the soft material. Each movement was carefully consumed by Keith and Shiro who had been watching both Lance’s face and his lower entrance with attention, making their own groans of interest and salacity to come.

 

The tentacles holding Lance up, lifted him till his body was perpendicular to the floor, legs arranged that they were being hoisted up and the body of the tentacle changed to its clear form and Keith and Shiro almost whined at the scene. With the thicker tentacles holding up Lance and providing the strength needed, Lance bucked on the massive tentacle cock, riding on the appendage with drool dripping from the corners of his lips. The internal stimulus tormenting Lance drew heaves from both Keith and Shiro who couldn’t but whimper at the sight of Lance bouncing on the monster tentacle.  

 

 _“I’m so close…please, fill me up.”_ Lance cooed as he felt another orgasm overcoming his spent body. The organic tentacle around his penis gave a final tight suction and Lance couldn’t help but blow his feeble load as he rode out the wave of pleasure while the tentacle in his ass exploded in a stream of clear liquid.

 

The tentacles wrapped around Shiro and Keith’s manhood began faster strokes, knowing the end was near. As the ring of green around the base of the penis was loosened and the slits of each organ was given a suction similar to Lance, the two kneeling Paladins came in a shower of cum, droplets on their armor as the tentacles began to creep away, holding Lance and moving him into the arms of Shiro and Keith who weakly took the added weight.  

 

Lance’s eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. With a sprinkle of the tentacles last gift showering all over the three of them and reinstated and repaired the torn armor back to a pristine condition. Shiro cradled Lance in his arm, checking for the constant breathing and the Black Paladin deeply sighed. Keith rubbed his wrist, the heavy bounds leaving no trace of their existence.

 

“So.” Keith declared.

 

“So.” Shiro parroted, a sense of confusion and shock seeping out.

 

“That…was something…” Keith conversed. “Something that I’m pretty sure we all need to talk about, once Lance is back in action.”

 

Shiro raised his eyebrows, pushing himself up, with Lance’s form in his arms, bridal-style.

 

“Later,” Shiro asserted, “The first thing I want is everyone to be washed.”

 

“Do you need any help with that?” Keith drawled as he pushed himself from the ground.

 

“Keith. Literally. We just completed...whatever this is and you want to go for another round?” Shiro said.

 

“Whatever this is, we’ll keep to ourselves.” Keith adamantly expressed. He took a look to Lance’s exhausted expression, “And I didn’t mean right after…maybe later?”

 

The tentacles slid out and Keith and Shiro stilled, worried that their session was not over. Instead the thick ropes passed them and slid into the wall, sending the teal glow through the stone material and with a _rumble,_ the doors opened.

 

“You two are like cats in heat.” Shiro shook his head.

 

“Yeah, maybe. But we’re your Kitties so.” Keith stated with a glint in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> the actual fic is 6969 words but ao3 ruined my joke because of the beginning and end notes


End file.
